One question to many obstacles
by flippypony
Summary: Harry finally is going to ask Ginny to marry him but finds it harder than he thought.
1. Chapter 1

I just came out of the jewelry store down in Diagon Alley very satisfied with my purchase. A silver band with a diamond and emeralds on either side of the diamond and inside the band was the words Harry & Ginny were engraved. It might not be the most extravagant ring in the world but I know that Ginny will love it. Now my only problem was how I was going to propose….I there's a family dinner tonight at the Burrow and I'll take her outside under the stars and I'll ask her yeah that's good….I hope.

Okay calm down your just going to have dinner with the Weasley's then propose to your girlfriend it's just a regular night….oh who am I kidding it's not another regular night IT'S THE MOST IMPORTANT NIGHT OF MY LIFE! Okay people are staring at me funny don't panic maybe there not looking at you.

"You okay Harry?"Asked Bill

"Yeah I'm fine why do you ask?" I said

"It's just that you look a little tense" said George

"Oh…..it's that I'm just….a little tired from work" yeah that's it. "So…where's Ginny?"

"Oh she's just a little late she'll be right along dear" said Mrs. Weasley. Just as she said that we heard someone trying to open the door but failing.

"I'll go check who that was" I said

"Okay dear be careful" said Mrs. Weasley. I withdrew my wand out of my pocket and opened that door to find Ginny on the ground. "HEY YOU GOT THE DOOR OPEN!" she said a little slurred.

"Gin, are you drunk!" I asked

"NOOOO!...okay yes" she said "Me, Luna, and Neville might have gone out for a couple umm what's the word…?" "Drinks?" I said "That's the word!Thank youuu!" she said then leaned in for a kiss "Whoa your breath stinks" I said "Yours does too!" she said "That's still yours" "Is it?"She said "Yeah" "Oh okay" then she walked into the kitchen "Whoa where are you going?" I asked "To say hi duh" she said and I couldn't help but smile "You can't go in there while you're drunk your parents will kill you!" "Oh yeah they will wont they ha-ha" "What's so funny?" I asked "I (hiccup) don't know!" "Okay then let's get you home" I said "okay" "Wow Gin how many drinks did you have you can barely stand" "I don't we were having a drinking contest between me and Luna, and I lost count after five….I WON THOUGH YEAH! HAHA I WON FITY GALLONS!WOO!IM AWSOME!WHAT!" "That's great Gin...Gin?" yeah she passed out (sigh) so much for proposing tonight.

* * *

A.N. I got the drunk idea from a Friends eposodie (i know I spelled that wrong) I'll try to update soon. Oh and please Review Please I'll be your best friend!


	2. Chapter 2

Gin,

I'm sorry I'm not here right now but I had to leave for a meeting early this morning. Now I know you probably have a hangover since you apparently had a drinking contest with Luna yesterday, congrats by the way, so I left you a potion on your nightstand to take care of that. Oh, and if you're wondering if your parents know you were drunk don't worry I told them you had an unexpected meeting, I thought you'd rather have your mum be mad at you for missing the dinner than be mad at you for being really really **REALLY**drunk yesterday. Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner today around seven just owl me back. Love you

Love,

Harry

_Harry,_

_I'd love to go to dinner tonight sevens fine. Oh and thanks for covering for me and taking me home I can always depend on you when I need to. I don't know why I drank that much yesterday. You should have seen me at one point; I actually got on top of a table and jumped off because I wanted to fly. I would say I'd never drink again but that's pretty much a lie. Anyways I have to go I'll see you at seven though. Bye I love you._

_Love,_

_Gin_


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so hopefully today will be the day. I'm taking her to a nice restaurant, nothing to fancy since she doesn't really like fancy restaurants. Then, I'll take her on a walk around the park and hopefully by the end of the night she wont be my girlfriend she'll be my fiancé.

"Hey sweetie" said Ginny

"Hey how's your hangover?" I asked

"Shut up I can't get drunk and make a fool of myself now?"

"Not when you're playing for the Harpies" I said

"That's true I was lucky none of the reporters where there or that would have probably been front page material" said Gin

"Ahh I can see the headlines now Ginny Weasley Try's To Fly Without Broom"

"Shut up I was really drunk I really thought I could do it, it's like that one time you where really drunk and started singing and dancing to Love Like Woe no offense but it was ghastly."

"Hey we said we'd never mention that again."

"Okay then never mention me trying to fly"

"Fine"

"Okay…so where are we going?"

"Well I was planning on taking you to a restaurant but now I think we should have a picnic in the moonlight" I said I thought it would have been more romantic.

"Okay that sounds great" she said. So we set up the picnic and ate, talked, and kissed. Everything was going great and I was about to propose when who else should show up but RON! I swear one day I'm going to kill my best friend.

"Hey guys!" Ron said

"Hey" we both said trying to keep the anger and disappointment form our voices.

"Im not interrupting anything am I?" he asked. OF COURSE YOU ARE I WAS ABOUT TO PROPSE HOW WOULD YOU LIKED IT IF I WALTZED IN ON YOU WHEN YOU WHERE ABOUT TO PROPSE!

"No of course not why would you?" I said

"Okay then I'll just hang out with you guys"

And we spent the rest of the night with Ron….Looks like I'll have to try again another time.

* * *

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm still pretty mad at Ron but hopefully tonight will be the night. Hopefully…Merlin I hope nothing goes wrong.

"Hey Harry" said Gin

"Hey Gin sorry about last night"

"Oh its okay it wasn't your fault I always said Ron had terrible timing."

"Yeah he really does so we going to your parents?"

"Yep since I wasn't at the last family dinner she wants to have me over for dinner, Ron and Hermione are coming to" she said

"Okay" and with that we headed over to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was busy cooking when we arrived.

"Oh hello dears" said Mrs. Weasley

"Hey mum" "Hey Mrs. Weasley"

"Sit down I'll go get Arthur, Ron, and Hermione" said Mrs. Weasley. Okay here's my chance while where alone. Come on Harry.

"Hey Gin can I talk to you for a minute?"I asked

"Sure what's up?"She asked.

"Umm… well you know I love you right?"

"Of course I love you too" she said

"Good good so I" "Hey guys" said who else but RON! "Never mind" I told Ginny

"You gotta be kidding me" I said in a whisper so no one would here me. There was a conversation going on but I wasn't listening. Every time EVERY TIME I try to propose and something goes wrong why WHY?

"Harry Harry you okay Harry!" said Ron

"NO NO RON I'm NOT OKAY YOU NO WHY?" I yelled. By this time everyone was looking at me.

"Ummm no" he said weakly.

"BECAUSE EVERY TIME I TRY TO TALK TO GINNY SOMETHING HAPPENS, IF IT'S NOT SOMEONE BEING DRUNK ITS RON AND IM GETTING VERY IRRATED! So you know what screw it might not be the most romantic but" I knelt down on one knee and took out the ring and said "Gin I love you more than anything in this entire world and this may not be the right moment after that little outburst but (deep breath) Ginny Weasley will you marry me?" I asked. By this time Mrs. Weasley was in tears.

"Huh?" said Ginny

"Will you marry me" there was a pause while Ginny seemed to be trying to figure out what just happened but finally she answered with a "Yeah of course I'll marry you" she said "You don't know how happy you've just made me." And I slid the ring on her finger, picked her up and twirled her around. Then we were engulfed by congrats and hugs.

Later that evening

"I can't believe were getting married!"said Gin

"Me either I've been trying to ask you for days now but something always happened"

"Well now we have a funny story to tell our kids when they ask how you proposed"

"Yeah we do I can't wait to tell them"

She giggled leaned her head on my shoulder and said "Me either"

* * *

A.N. Please Review I' be your best freind


End file.
